From Behind the Dust
by TemporaliNSaNiTY
Summary: Who ever said Simon was dead? Could he have somehow escaped the Windmill Kids? Lucy seems a little confused until a little someone shows up right after Principal Weaver and the Windmill Children disappear into the Windmill where they plan on 'fixing' her. *Sorry, I suck at summaries.*
1. Chapter 1: What happened to Simon?

**Hey, this chapter is gonna be short because I have a full day tomorrow to work on it. **

**Anywayz, I wanted to write this little two-shot (yes, there will be two chapters) because Simon was my favorite character! I love him sooo much!**

**I HATED IT WHENEVER THEY KILLED HIM OFF THOUGH! That had me scarred for a couple of weeks. Heck, I'm still scarred by it :P**

**Yeah, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Hollow Fields or any of its characters! (I wish I did so Simon wouldn't DIE)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**~From Behind the Dust: Chapter 1~**

Towers collapsed, buildings toppled over, and the students of Hollow Fields stood, watching the terrifying scene unfold in front of them. Claude was standing there, looking at the principal's tower, eyes flickering with worry. "The principal's tower – _Lucy's _in there!" The raven-haired boy shouted.

"What a dope!" Summer growled. "If Snow's in there, she'll be a _pancake _by now, for sure!" The tower made a final fall, hitting the ground with a loud _KRAACK! _ Dust flew into the air, clouding everyone's view of the rubble in front of them.

Claude growled at the dirt below him until something in front of him caught his attention. A figure with a floppy red ribbon, like the ears of a rabbit, slowly made their way toward him. The boy's eyes widened in shock as he saw: Lucy!

He cheered at his friend's safe return.

"Hey!" Claude called out, running toward Lucy.

"Hey." Lucy said, throwing a smile at him. In her hands she held the two metal objects that held Doctor Bleak and Francine. From behind her, Stinch emerged, holding Miss Notch in his chubby arms.

"Stinch is sorry, Miss Notch…" Stinch muttered sadly. "Stinch could not save you before building fell on you, now you is broken…"

"There, there, Stinch…" Miss Notch assured, glancing down at the gears that turned in the hole in her chest. "With all the faulty class experiments around here, it was bound to happen _one day…" _

Lucy simply smirked at them before holding the little golden ball that contained Francine up to her face. "It's all over now, Francine. But I-I'm sorry I couldn't get you back in your body…" Lucy said, guilt entering her voice.

"I know it's not your fault…" Francine's voice echoed. "I just… Oh, what am I going to do?! What will my parents say when they see me like this?!"

Lucy turned once again to Miss Notch and Stinch and said gently, "Miss Notch.. Stinch… You two can…_er…_ well, I suppose you can come if you want… Leave Hollow Fields for good…"

"No, Mademoiselle." Miss Notch said, her face void all expression. "This is our home. We will be staying here."

"It is the same for me, Lucy." Dr. Bleak said from within the mechanical box. "Please put me down. I do not belong in the outside world… I need to stay in Hollow Fields."

Lucy smiled sadly as she gently put him down. "Goodbye, Doctor!" She said, giving a little wave. "I'll never forget how much you helped me!"

"Take care, young miss!" Came Bleak's response.

Lucy was just about to cross the Golem to the other side until she stopped and turned around, staring at the destroyed buildings and dust still flying everywhere.

Claude came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

She turned to him and sighed. "Claude… What do you think happened to Simon?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Well, Lucy, the Windmill Children got to him. We couldn't save him. He risked his life for ours."

Lucy nodded, tears forming in her eyes. He still remembered the first time she say him after he was sent to detention. Stitches, blank hollow eyes, sharp fingers, steam vents… How could they do that to such poor, innocent children? She heard Summer's voice rising above the crowd behind her. Well, most are poor and innocent.

"I really am sorry Lucy. But we have to go." Claude said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the Golem-bridge.

Lucy just grunted and gave one last glance at the destroyed school. Suddenly a figure appeared in the dust. The red-head squinted and pried Claude's hand from her wrist, racing towards the figure.

"Lucy! Wait!" The raven-haired boy yelled, chasing after her.

As she got closer, tears started to pour down her face. The figure ran-limped towards her, coming to a stop in front of Lucy.

"Simon…" The red-head murmured happily. With a final cry, she threw herself forward into the deformed boy's arms.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**Sucky ending, but a lot will be explained in the next chapter, swear.**

**I loved writing Stinch's part! He's so cute in an ugly way!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Next and final chapter will be posted probably tomorrow. But I'm not sure.**

**R&R~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Injuries and Recovery

**A big shoutout for all of my reviewers and followers!**

** I don't own Hollow Fields or any of its characters.**

~.~.~.~.~

"Hey, Lucy..." Simon croaked.

Lucy pulled away quickly, gasping at what she saw. How could she have missed it? Simon was covered in many wounds that were bleeding heavily; even a few of his stitches had popped. "Oh my gosh!" Lucy stroked Simon's cheek comfortingly.

"Yeah, the Windmill Kids put up one heck of a fight..." Simon whispered, pain clearly showing in his hollow eyes.

"Oh, Simon! I thought you were dead!" Lucy cried, shoving her way back into his arms. "How did you get out alive? They had saws!"

"I don't know either... I guess Meg thought I was dead too and left me there. But clearly I wasn't!" Simon cheered but cringed and began to clench a deep gash in his side.

"Who's this?" A voice came from behind Lucy and Claude. They turned around to see Summer and Carmen standing behind them.

"This..." Lucy growled. "Is a good friend of mine. Here." The red-head held out Francine's little golden container.

Carmen rushed forward, carefully taking the golden ball into her hands. "Francine! Oh no, what did they _do_ to you?" She yelled frantically.

"C-Carmen? Is that _you_?" Francine voice called out.

"Rrrgh..." Summer growled. "I don't care if it's a pile of rubble!" Summer screeched, clenching her fist. "Everything I've ever worked for is in that school! I'M GOING BACK! Carmen!" She pointed at the raven-haired girl. "You're coming with me, my _loyal henchgirl_!"

Carmen lowered her head and remained silent until she blurted out, "_You can't push me around anymore, Summer! __**I...I deserve better friends than you!**__ So go on back to Hollow Fields on your own, if you want to!"_

Silence floated in the air. "Well said." Claude replied.

"Fine, _losers_! Have _fun_ with your ordinary lives! Us mad scientists will continue to rule the world! And we'll enjoy it!" Summer climbed the fornt of the Golem and slid down to back, landing softly in the other side.

Lucy turned back to Simon to find him on his hands and knees, groaning softly. "Oh man!" The small red-head started to panic. She took off her huge red bow and ripped it into pieces, pressing it into Simon's wounds. Lucy lifted Simon up and wrapped one arm around the back of her neck, Claude doing the same with the other arm. "Don't worry, Simon... You're gonna be just fine."

"Ah uh..." Simon grunted, sweat running down his face.

"Oh geez." Claude said, looking around. "Where are we supposed to take him to now? The school's totaled!"

"Lucy, here." Carmen replied. "Lucy turned around to see the raven-haired girl holding out her uniform's tie.

"Thank you, Carmen..." Lucy answered and took the tie. She and Claude laid Simon on the ground and pressed the tie into a wound.

By this time, all of the students of Hollow Fields had gathered around the small group. Each student to murmur to each other and quickly began to take off their ties.

Lucy looked around and started to tear up. Taking every students ties and murmuring a 'thank you' with each one, she had more than enough to staunch the bleeding. She and Claude picked Simon up again and walked to the entrance of the school. **[A/N I made it so Miss Notch never planted the stinger into Claude shoulder.] **

Claude looked back at the remain of Hollow Fields. "Let me just say: I will **never **miss this place."

Lucy laughed and began to carry Simon towards the closest town.

~.~.~.~.~

**|Two day later**

Simon woke up to the smell of peppermint and Germ-X. He sat up and found that he had a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans on.

The deformed boy started to sit up but he felt something small and warm resting on his hand. He looked down to see Lucy sitting on a chair beside the bed, her front half lying on the bed while an absent-minded smile showed evidence of a sweet dream. Her hand was resting on Simon's.

Simon smiled fondly. Reaching down to shake her shoulder, he spoke, "Lucy? Wake up."

Lucy shifted slighty and her navy blue orbs fluttered open. She bolted up and said, "Simon! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Simon answered.

"That's good." Lucy sighed in relief while still smiling at him. "Thank you."

He looked at her and tilted his head. "For what?"

"For saving me and Claude."

Simon chuckled. "It was nothing.."

Lucy scoffed. "Yeah right! You saved our butts back there! We owe you our lives!"

"Where is Claude anyway? And where are we?"

"Claude's asleep in the room next to us. And this is my Grandmother's home."

Simon was about to reply, but a yawn caught him off guard.

Lucy smiled and said, "You should get somemore rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

The deformed boy slowly laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. "Thank you..." He whispered.

The last thing he heard before he let the confides of sleep take him was, "You're welcome, Simon. See you in the morning."

Lucy watched as the boy fell asleep before, she too, laid back down and let sleep claim her.

Simon was safe, Mrs. Weaver was gone, Hollow Fields was destroyed; yes, everything was just how it should be.

~.~.~.~.~

** O_o ...**

** I am soooo sorry for the crappy ending! But I hope you enjoyed! I've never completed a story before, soooo... Yeah**

** A special shoutout to ****Black Kitten Chara**** for being my very first piece of fan mail ever! Thank you so much! =^W^=**

** R&R~!**


End file.
